Savoir-faire
by monstrous.crow
Summary: A drabble series about the progression of love, adaptability, and unexpected romance.
1. Premonition

**Disclaimer: **I certainly don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_Savoir-faire_**

* * *

Ayame yipped impatiently, bounding ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku as they ran under the full moon.

The wolves sped through the forest, fur flattening with speed as they burned off their pent-up energy.

Naraku had been far too quiet recently; they could all feel that it was almost time to fight, ostensibly for the last time.

Ayame tumbled to a stop, staring uneasily at the sky as Ginta lifted his face, scenting the air.

"What is this?" Hakkaku murmured, hackles raising.

His packmate dragged in another shuddering breath before letting it out with a low growl.

"There's a storm coming."

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	2. Impulse

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"It's decided, then," Kouga declared, blue eyes glinting. "We'll start our journey in the morning."

Standing, one of his wolves sketched a respectful bow. "All due respect, Kouga-sama...where will we be going?"

He grinned, fangs flashing in the firelight. "Didn't I say?"

Hakkaku cleared his throat unobtrusively. "No."

"Oh." Kouga blinked, then shrugged carelessly. "We're going to go help my woman fight Naraku, of course!"

Ginta and Hakkaku perked up, tails swishing eagerly.

"We're going to help sister?"

"It's been ages since we saw little sister!"

Ayame fumed silently in the corner.

_He promised me I would be his woman._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome offered her teacup to Sesshoumaru with a soft smile, eyes downcast respectfully.

He huffed quietly, amused, and then accepted his tea with a regal nod.

She smiled widely at him then, standing and continuing on her tea delivery.

It had certainly been a surprise when the taiyoukai had deigned to join them as an ally, but she'd found she quite enjoyed his company.

He was cool and antisocial, but he was an incredibly valuable asset and a good listener to boot. Plus, the addition of little Rin to their party was absolutely delightful!

Kagome froze midstep.

"Shards incoming!"

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	4. Disregard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

"You want to help us?" Kagome echoed slowly, taking in the sight of a full pack of wolf youkai staring straight back at her.

Hakkaku nodded eagerly. "We're here to help you with your quest, sister!"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "We don't need your help!"

"Yeah, whatever, mutt." Kouga flashed a cocky grin, capturing Kagome's hands with his own. "I'm here to protect my woman and give her whatever she needs."

Ignoring Inuyasha's shouts, Kagome tried to pull her hands away to no avail. "But Kouga-kun...I'm not your woman. Ayame-chan is..."

"No she ain't," he smiled obliviously. "You're my perfect woman."

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	5. Disgruntlement

**Disclaimer: **Nah.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome could do nothing but stare over his shoulder to where Ayame stood at the fringes of the pack she'd meant to mate into, emerald eyes blazing with hatred.

She felt her heart lurch as she watched the she-wolf shake, fists clenched, trying hard to retain her composure.

_He's hurting her so much..._

She offered her a wobbly smile as she finally managed to tug her hands away from Kouga's.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, but she jerked her head away stubbornly, refusing to meet the other girl's compassionate gaze.

_I don't need your pity. Just leave me alone._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	6. Grudge

**Disclaimer: **As if.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Once Inuyasha had forcibly reacquainted his face with the ground a few more times, he calmed down enough to listen to reason.

Sesshoumaru simply said, "They are beneficial to your cause, fool," and that had been that.

Kagome smiled gratefully when sharp golden eyes slid her way and silently offered him more of his favored green tea as she stoked up the fire.

Most of the pack was busy setting up a temporary den in the woods for the non-fighters while the rest of their brethren were gone, leaving the women, pups, and elderly to rest.

Ayame sat and observed.

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	7. Undeserving

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha what no

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Cracking one eye just the slightest bit, she watched as her rival puttered about the campfire, setting water to boil and fish to roast over the flames.

_Why is such a kindhearted girl pining after such a vulgar male?_

Inuyasha sulked at the edges of the circle, refusing to acknowledge Kagome's efforts and voicing some ridiculous complaint over the miko's inferiority.

_Is he really so foolish as to think she could not destroy him? Her power is much greater than his._

Her eyes hardened as she saw the other girl rudely rebuffed yet again.

_He does not deserve her regard._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: 100**


	8. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

It was baffling to her, really.

There stood the miko, powerful and sought-after, kind and generous to a fault. Her sweetness practically oozed from every word and happy smile.

She grudgingly thought that the other girl didn't seem all that bad.

_If she weren't my rival, I might actually like her._

The longer she watched, the more she sympathized.

_She's chasing after someone who won't turn around because they're too busy chasing after someone else—their perfect dream._

She knew all too well what that felt like.

She blinked, pinning her ears back.

_Maybe...I don't _want_ to be her rival._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **100


	9. Empathy

**Disclaimer: **Um, no.

* * *

_**Savoir-faire**_

* * *

Kagome shifted restlessly, rolling over in her sleeping bag.

All of the day's new developments were driving her _crazy._

Out of all the random things that happened to the Inutachi on any given day, she still hadn't expected to have Kouga's wolves join them out of the blue.

She certainly welcomed the help, even if she felt that it probably wasn't entirely necessary—Inuyasha was strong, and Sesshoumaru was a class all his own.

She didn't appreciate Kouga's advances, and she definitely didn't need the extra headache.

But the thing that was really keeping her awake was the hurt she'd seen in Ayame's eyes.

_I know what that feels like._

* * *

**Posted: **July 17, 2014

**Word Count: **110


End file.
